


A Reason to Smile

by thatsoulforyouisinme



Category: Glee
Genre: Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Domesticity, Fluff, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsoulforyouisinme/pseuds/thatsoulforyouisinme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sebastian smiled down at his phone. Blaine could always make him smile with his sweetness and charm, like no one else could.  And right now, he could use a reason to smile.</i>
</p><p>This fic is sweet. But...</p><p> <i> Blaine had been all smiles and cuddles and sweetness before, and now he had his arms wrapped around Sebastian’s neck and was staring at him like he wanted Sebastian to fuck him senseless. Which, knowing Blaine, was probably exactly what he wanted.</i></p><p>It's also naughty. Seblaine domesticity and sexytimes. Enjoy. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reason to Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mailroomorder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mailroomorder/gifts).



> Yet another fic for Pace! She legitimately requested this like i swear two years ago then I finished it and its been chillin out finished forever!! So...posting it now! Enjoy! :D
> 
> All mistakes are mine, this is unbeta'd.

_________________________________________________________________________

Sebastian sighed when he entered the subway car and there was nowhere to sit. He hadn’t been expecting a seat at this time of day, but after the day he’d had, he could have really used it. He dug his phone from his pocket and fired off a text message to Blaine, feeling a little bit bad about what he had to say.

  **Sebastian:** _Babe, I’m so sorry, but…can we cancel our dinner reservations? I am_ so _fucking wiped._

  **Blaine:** _Aww! Of course it’s ok. Dinner will be here and waiting when you get home, and so will I._

  **Sebastian:** _You’re the best. <3_

  **Blaine:** _I know! :P_

 Sebastian smiled down at his phone. Blaine could always make him smile with his sweetness and charm, like no one else could.  And right now, he could use a reason to smile. The business world was brutal, and he’d been preparing for the interview for this promotion for weeks and…well, he wasn’t entirely sure how it had gone. He’d done and said everything right, he knew that, but his boss had been strangely unreadable. Usually he could tell what Quinn was thinking, if she was pleased with what she’d heard, but she’d been frustratingly blank faced. He knew it was because she wanted to be fair, but _fuck,_ Sebastian just wanted to know if all that hard work, all those late nights and skipped dates and the lack of sex that had gone with them had been worth it.

 He finally arrived at his stop and shivered once he’d stepped off the train. It was _freezing,_ even through his coat, even with his scarf.  He flew up the stairs and into the frigid November night and practically ran the short distance to their small apartment. He fumbled through his bag, looking for the keys and breathed a sigh of relief when he finally opened the door and let himself in.

 “Mmmm,” he hummed, a dreamily little smile curving his lips as he shut the door behind him and basked in the magnificent warmth of their apartment. Blaine looked up from where he was sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table, already in sweats and a hoodie. He looked positively adorable with his curls loose and lovely around his forehead and the glasses that Sebastian loved more than he cared to admit.

 “Hi!” Blaine said brightly, a warm, inviting smile on his face. Sebastian couldn’t help but smile back. It wasn’t even hard because now that he was home, none of the stress he’d been under seemed to matter, not with Blaine smiling at him like that.

 “Hey,” Sebastian said softly, dumping his coat and briefcase by the door, shrugging out of his shoes as quickly as possible. He didn’t even care about hanging anything up—he was just too tired. “So where’s this dinner that was supposed to be waiting for me?” he teased.

 Blaine shrugged, smiling a little sheepishly. “I was going to make dinner, then I thought about it and completely rejected that idea because…come on, wayyyyy too much effort. Plus I have to grade all these papers by the end of the week. So I ordered Chinese.”

 Sebastian smiled. “That’s perfect. I’m gonna go shower and change while I wait for it to get here.”

 Blaine just nodded. “I’ll be here when you get back.”

  Hearing that felt amazing. Blaine was so good at reminding Sebastian that he was loved and wanted, and not just on days when he needed to hear it.

 Sebastian made a quick job of showering, even though part of him wanted to sit in the shower and wallow in his anxiety. But the thought of Blaine waiting for him with a smile (and food) was far more attractive than letting himself get even more worked up.

 Dinner passed in comfortable silence. Sebastian really needed to just be around someone when he was feeling anxious, but never wanted to talk much about what was wrong. He was sure Blaine was being quiet because he knew that was what Sebastian needed. Sebastian felt a rush of warm affection as he glanced over at him. It must have shown in his eyes, because Blaine noticed him staring and blushed.

 “Why are you staring at me?” he asked, a nervous giggle tumbling out of his mouth.

 “Because you’re hot,” Sebastian teased, smirking a little.

 “Oh? Tell me more.” Blaine surprised him by crawling over him and straddling his lap.

 Sebastian had been teasing when he’d answered, but yeah, Blaine _was_ hot. Partially because he could still surprise Sebastian even after being together for four years. Blaine had been all smiles and cuddles and sweetness, and now he had his arms wrapped around Sebastian’s neck and was staring at him like he wanted Sebastian to fuck him senseless. Which, knowing Blaine, was probably _exactly_ what he wanted.

 “Well first of all, you have a _fantastic_ ass.” He put his hands on it for emphasis, grinning when Blaine squeaked in surprise as he squeezed.

 Blaine spread his legs a little, lowering himself down so that his crotch pressed up against Sebastian’s. What else?” Blaine asked, fluttering his eyelashes down at Sebastian and grinding down, making them both groan.

 “You’re a shameless attention whore,” Sebastian rasped, pushing his hips up to get more friction on his already-aching cock.  

 Blaine pouted adorably, and Sebastian couldn’t not kiss him.

 “I love how you get hard for me so fast,” Sebastian whispered against his lips once they’d broken apart. “So eager.” He pulled Blaine against him, swallowing his whimper with another kiss.

 “Can’t help it,” Blaine panted. “You turn me on so much.”

 Sebastian groaned deep in his throat. “Fuck, I want you so bad, baby. It’s been too long.”

 “8 days,” Blaine gasped out between kisses.

 “You’ve been counting?” Sebastian couldn’t keep from smiling.

 “Mhm,” Blaine hummed, wiggling a little in Sebastian’s lap. “And you wanna know what else?”

 Sebastian nodded. Whenever Blaine said that, it usually meant he had some kind of surprise in store that was going to make Sebastian _really_ happy. Like the time he’d peeled off his jeans to reveal a pair of panties. Or the time he’d given Sebastian a remote while they’d been out clubbing and told him it went to a vibrator that Blaine had inside of him.  

 Blaine settled more of his weight down on Sebastian’s lap before answering. “Well. While you were in the shower I fingered myself open for you. And then I put in one of our plugs.” He paused and pressed his forehead against Sebastian, lips curving into a deceptively sweet smile as he said, “And…I was really hoping you’d fuck me tonight.” And then Blaine ducked his head and blushed a little, and Sebastian wasn’t sure if he was more turned on by that or what Blaine had said.

 In either case, it just wasn’t fair. He’d meant what he’d said all those years ago about Blaine being a super hot blushing schoolboy. They weren’t prep school boys anymore and Blaine could hardly be classified as a blushing virgin, but he played the role _so_ well.

 “Blaine…fuck. That’s--just take off your clothes. _Now.”_

 Blaine quirked an eyebrow. “Yes, sir,” he said, a big shit-eating grin plastered across his face as he climbed off Sebastian’s lap to strip down.

 Sebastian didn’t even care that Blaine was being smug. He wanted him naked, wanted to run his hands over Blaine’s bare ass, spread him open and feel the plug inside of him. Once they were both naked, Blaine crawled back on to Sebastian’s lap, kissing him messy and deep.

 “Take it out,” Blaine pleaded. “Take it out and fuck me.”

 Sebastian gripped Blaine’s hip with one hand and slid the other around to tap against the plug teasingly. Blaine’s head tipped back, his lips parting to let out a loud moan that cut right through Sebastian.

 “You’re so responsive. I fucking love it.” His lips brushed against Blaine’s throat as he spoke. Blaine only whimpered in response, hips bucking forward in a silent plea for more than the teasing, feather light kisses being pressed along his neck.

 Sebastian took pity on him and began to suck gently where Blaine’s neck started to fade into shoulder. Blaine’s hands clutched at Sebastian’s shoulders as he begged again. “Seb, please, please please fuck me.” 

“Look at me,” Sebastian demanded. Blaine looked _wrecked_ and Sebastian hadn’t even fucked him yet. His hair was sweaty, and messy, his eyes wild, lips swollen and wet from kissing. Sebastian brushed the back of his knuckles over Blaine’s lovely flushed cheeks, just taking him in. “You’re so beautiful,” he murmured, almost as if to himself.  

 He turned his hand so that his palm faced inward, fingers trailing gently down the side of Blaine’s face. When they neared his lips, Blaine turned his head and mouthed over Sebastian’s middle two fingers. Sebastian let out a groan when Blaine sucked them into his hot, wet mouth. Blaine looked up at him, straight into Sebastian’s eyes, and Sebastian felt the last vestiges of his patience start to crumble.

 “Is that what you want? You wanna suck my cock, let me fuck your face?”

 Blaine shook his head, even as he moaned around Sebastian’s fingers.

 “Are you sure?” Sebastian purred. “I know how much you love it when I come all over your pretty little face.”

 Blaine let Sebastian’s fingers slip from his mouth. “I do, you know I do.”

 “But I thought you said you didn’t want to suck my cock.”

 “You _know_ what I want.”

 “Do I?”

 Blaine let out a little exasperated noise. “I want you to fuck me. I want you to take this fucking plug out and let me ride you until— _ohhh fucckkkk.”_ The rest of Blaine’s sentence was cut off as he reacted to the feeling of the plug disappearing from his body almost all at once as Sebastian pulled it out rough and fast.

 “Lube?” Sebastian demanded, voice low and harsh with impatience.

 Blaine handed it to him wordlessly, and neither of them said anything as Sebastian slicked himself up quickly and rubbed some of the lube around Blaine’s already stretched hole for good measure. Blaine went up on his knees, hands on Sebastian’s shoulders for support. Sebastian held his cock still so that Blaine could settle over it and push down. His hole clenched against the head of Sebastian’s cock and they both shivered at the sensation.

 “Come on, babe, relax,” Sebastian breathed. "Let me in." 

 Blaine took a deep breath, spreading his thighs so he’d drop down hard when he breathed out and his body relaxed. He gasped as Sebastian’s cock slid right in, a bit deeper than he’d expected, the stretch still shockingly good even after all this time.

 “God, you’re so tight,” Sebastian hissed. “Always so fucking tight for me. Don’t know how when you get fucked so much.”  One hand went around to the middle of Blaine’s back, the other to his thigh as Sebastian stroked his thumb gently over it. “Come on baby,” he murmured. “I thought you wanted to ride me.”

 Blaine looped his arms around Sebastian’s neck, elbows pressing into Sebastian’s shoulders a little. He spread his legs a little more then planted his knees into the couch, pushing himself up and almost completely off of Sebastian’s cock before letting go of all the tension and dropping back down. They both groaned at the feeling, and Blaine moved faster, wanting more. Sebastian couldn’t stop himself from fucking up into Blaine if his life depended on it. This was rough, hard, almost brutal, and possibly some of the best sex they’d ever had. Sebastian’s hand had been quickly knocked off of Blaine’s thigh by the intensity of their movements, so he slid it up Blaine’s belly up to his chest. He brushed the pad of his thumb over one of Blaine’s nipples and Blaine clenched deliciously around him, so he did it again. And again, and again, and Blaine kept squeezing around him.

 “Lean back a little for me,” Sebastian panted. “Wanna get my mouth on you.” He moved the hand on Blaine’s back up, and pushed with the hand that was on Blaine’s chest. Blaine went easily, arching his back and exposing his throat, hands on Sebastian’s knees for support. As beautiful as that was, as much as he loved sucking and licking there and leaving his mark, Sebastian had something else in mind. He leaned in and flicked his tongue over one of Blaine’s nipples. Blaine shuddered violently, his ass getting tighter and tighter as Sebastian continued to lick at him. When Sebastian bit down gently, Blaine _writhed_ in his arms and Sebastian had to put both of his hands around Blaine’s waist to keep him from falling.  The air was loud with the filthy wet sound of Sebastian’s mouth on Blaine’s nipples, the squelch of lube, punched out groans from Blaine as he fucked himself down on Sebastian’s cock.

 “F-fuck,” Blaine panted. “I’m, I’m…” Blaine didn’t finish his sentence, but he didn’t need to—the hot splash of come between their bodies made it clear what he’d been about to say.

 Sebastian fucked up into him even faster, feeling like a man possessed as he chased the orgasm that was _right_ there. Blaine’s nails dug a little into his shoulders as he shuddered from the feel of Sebastian driving into his oversensitive body. He let out a desperate, obscenely loud moan, and Sebastian slammed his eyes shut as he felt himself start to come. He breathed out harsh and ragged as he held Blaine tight and rode out one of the most intense orgasms he’d ever had.

 They were silent as they tried to catch their breath. As they calmed down, Sebastian realized they’d started breathing at the same rate and he smiled a little. Blaine pulled back a little to kiss Sebastian, but they found that they were both too shaky and spent to really focus on it.

 Sebastian sank into the couch cushions as Blaine climbed off of his lap and cuddled up next to him. “So that was really fucking amazing.”

 Blaine nodded in agreement, then his face lit up with a grin. Clearly he’d had a thought that he thought was just brilliant.

 “Penny for your thoughts?” Sebastian asked.

 “I was just thinking…I wonder how I’d react to nipple clamps.”

 Sebastian groaned. “You can’t say things like to me when there’s no chance in hell I’m going to have enough energy to come again tonight.”

 Blaine just smiled and leaned in, snuggling into the curve of Sebastian’s neck. “Fair enough. Anyway…are you okay? You seemed really upset when you came home.”

 Sebastian sighed. “I am now. I think the interview went okay, but it’s hard to tell and I’m not sure and I hate that I don’t know. But I feel a lot better now.” He hugged Blaine close to him for a moment, then whispered, “Because you take such good care of me,” into Blaine’s hair.

 Blaine hummed in contentment. “I’m glad to do anything for you, and I’m glad you’re okay. Especially since that means it wouldn’t be tacky to let you know that your come is starting to slide out of my ass, and that you should consider doing something about it.”

 Blaine squeaked in surprise when he suddenly found himself on his back.

 “Well, in that case…” Sebastian began to kiss his way down Blaine’s torso before continuing. “I think I’m gonna have to lick it out of you.”

 Blaine just closed his eyes and spread his legs in response.


End file.
